


You know you love me

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Hangover, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Oh come on, you know you looooove me' he yelled, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Max blushed a deep red, not really finding a snarky comment in return. Daniel stopped dancing and tilted his head a little as he regarded Max, who quickly looked away."Or, the one is which Max and Daniel are drunk at a party and Max finds out it's difficult not to blush when Daniel is around.





	You know you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, here we are again :)  
> In the spirit of Christmas, I hope to be posting a new fic everyday until Christmas Eve. Friday and Saturday will be a Simi and another Dan & Max one (Don't know what on which day yet), and on Sunday (hopefully) a long new part to Tiny Drivers, which will basically be a playdate with a lot of toddler-sized cuties together, complete with more exasperated adults :)
> 
> BUT just in case I forget (which would be extremely stupid): have a Merry Christmas :)
> 
> Requests and suggestions always welcome!

Max had to adjust to the sounds and lights inside of the club. Yet another party, he wasn’t even sure what it was for this time. Not that he minded these events, but they just all became the same after a while. 

Crossing the room to go to the quieter VIP area was almost the most difficult part of the evening. Women, and men for that matter, pressed up against him and tried to get his attention. He smiled politely, but didn’t pay any further attention at them as he slowly but surely made his way through the crowd.

Finally entering the VIP area, an arm was immediately slung across his shoulder. Max grinned up at Daniel, who seemed to have been at the party a while already. He had a drink in his hand, some strangely coloured cocktail, which judging by the way he was swaying ever so slightly already, wasn’t the first he had today. Daniel leant in close to Max to talk to him. Max blushed at the proximity. He cursed himself for acting like a hormonal teenager whenever Daniel was around these days, but to be fair, he sort of was.

“You’re late again! Though I would have to party by myself.” Daniel yelled in his ear. Max just shrugged, accepting a drink similar to Daniel’s from one of the waiters. Daniel clunked their glasses together so hard that half of Max’s drink ended up on the floor.

“Cheers!” Max said, laughing as Daniels smiled back sheepishly. Max took a sip and grimaced, it was probably the most sour drink he ever had. Daniel grinned at him.

Sebastian passed the two of them and hoarded them in the direction of the other drivers, who occupied a booth in one of the corners. Max was squeezed in between an obviously very drunk Hulk and Daniel, whose arm was still on his shoulders. The drivers laughed as Sebastian pouted, not finding a place to sit anymore. Seb glared and then unceremoniously plopped down on Kimi’s lap, who continued to drink his vodka as if nothing had changed.

By the time Max had his fourth drink, Lewis had already fallen asleep on the ground, his own drink still clutched in his hand, Seb was leaning closer and closer the Kimi every time they talked and Fernando had somehow ended up standing on the bar. 

Just another typical night out.

Suddenly the music changed and Daniel was practically bouncing up and down next to him.

“Max Max Max, we have to dance! Pleeeaase.” Max, who had been talking to Stoffel, groaned at the Aussie. He had made the mistake to dance with Daniel before. Dan already had too much energy on normal days, but drunk, his energy seemed unlimited. And, as Max had experienced previously, he wouldn’t let Max go until he himself was tired.

Max didn’t have a chance to come up with an excuse, although he doubted he would still be able to after all the drinks, because Daniel had already pulled him up and was pushing him towards the dance floor. 

They sang and danced along with the music for a long time, some other drivers joining them, but eventually Max had enough. He was tired and sweaty and his brain felt foggy. He tried to slip past Daniel, but the Aussie caught his arm.

“Don’t go yet!” he whined. Max groaned and pouted but stayed nonetheless. He couldn’t say no to Daniel’s puppy dog expression, which was becoming a real problem for him. Daniel laughed at Max’s grumpy expression. He pulled Max closer again.

“Oh come on, you know you looooove me” he yelled, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Max blushed a deep red, not really finding a snarky comment in return. Daniel stopped dancing and tilted his head a little as he regarded Max, who quickly looked away. Max was trying to find the best escape route, but he honestly couldn’t even properly remember where he was. 

Suddenly Daniel cupped Max’s face with two hands, a little rougher than he had meant to. Max’s eyes widened as Daniel smashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and Daniel tasted like the sour drink, but it all didn’t really matter to Max. Daniel pulled back when some of the others started cheering and laughed along with them as they continued dancing, now staying even closer to Max.

\-----

Breakfast in the hotel the day after was a disaster. Everyone had to get up pretty early for some sort of briefing that no one cared about. Walking into the breakfast room, Max had to blink heavily as the room hadn’t stopped spinning around him yet. He plopped down on one of the still empty seats at the table. 

Glancing around, he could see the other drivers weren’t feeling a lot better. Lewis was no where to be seen yet, and Max doubted he would show up. A couple of others were quietly nursing cups of coffee while Sebastian had fallen asleep with his head on the table, Kimi sitting next to him looking like nothing had happened. 

Max realised Daniel was no where to be seen either and nervously bit his lip. He honestly didn’t remember that much of the night before, but he hadn’t forgotten about their kiss. He wasn’t sure how he should act towards Daniel now, who maybe didn’t even know what had happened the night before. 

It wasn’t until Max was almost ready to leave that Dan did enter the breakfast room, his curls wet and sticking up at odd angles. Most drivers acknowledged him with a nod, but Max stubbornly looked away. Daniel sat down opposite Max and thanked the waiter for a glass of water he was given. Daniel looked around the table.

“Can anyone tell me what the hell happened last night.” Someone chuckled and others rolled their eyes at the Aussie, who was rubbing his temples. Max wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or not because of Daniel’s lack of memories

“Let’s just say you had fun.” Fernando mumbled from somewhere at the other side of the table. Daniel laughed.

“Yeah, figured out that much… But ehh… Did I kiss someone or something?” he frowned a little. Max almost choked on his next sip of coffee and intently stared at the table instead of Daniel. Kimi huffed beside him.

“Yeah, your teammate.” 

The whole table fell quiet now and Max could feel all the eyes on him, most importantly Daniel’s. 

“Okay… but, did my teammate kiss me back?” Dan said after an uncomfortable silence. Kimi huffed again.

“Obviously.”

Max could feel himself turn bright red and tensed, unsure how to get out of this situation. He looked up, startled, when he could abruptly hear Dan’s chair move backwards. He saw a flash of Dan’s grin right before he pressed his lips against Max’s. It was only short, but it left Max basically in shock. He heard the other laugh and cheer as Daniel walked around the table and pulled him up, arms wrapping around his waist. Daniel kissed Max again, who finally seemed to relax a bit, before leaning teasingly close to Max’s ear.

“Oh come on Maxy, you know you loooove me.”


End file.
